Software products have often been licensed on an annual basis. A predetermined fee is paid, and the fee allows usage of the software product for one year. Increasingly, however, and in particular in cloud-computing environments for example, software products are being licensed on a time and/or usage basis. Fees are thus based on a number of uses of a software product, and/or a total amount of time the software product was used, over a particular period of time.